


Beautiful Ruin

by crystallies



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Focuses on Leon/Makoto tho, Hagakure and Byakuya fake their feelings for a while but they get over that, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallies/pseuds/crystallies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leon Kuwata, instead of trying to calm Sayaka Maizono down on his own, enlists the help of one Makoto Naegi... and the results are more than they bargained for. Following this, Monokuma creates a new school rule and the two of them will become closer than they ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to the DR fandom, all my crack ships and gay OTPs coming to life because these darlings deserved more.

    That night, many things that could have happened played through Makoto Naegi’s head in a whirlwind of possibilities. He stared in disbelief, eyes losing their focus as he imagined a scenario where if he hadn’t been there at a certain moment, if he had perchance fallen asleep and not heard the raucous knocking at his door, if he-  
  
    So many what ifs, and Leon Kuwata was still desperately clutching at his shoulders, vibrant blood seeping from a gash in his arm and trickling down the length of it and seeping into Makoto’s own shirt.  
  
    “Naegi! You gotta do something, she’s gone crazy!” Leon’s voice ripped him back into the reality of the situation; Maizono had just attempted to kill Leon, and was now locked inside his bathroom having a panic attack. Determined to right this, a situation which could have taken a much darker turn, Makoto gently removed Leon’s shaking hands from his shoulders and steered him to sit on the bed.  
  
    “Kuwata-kun, try getting the bleeding to stop. Use, er... This,” he pulled off his black outer jacket and helped the Super Duper High School Level Baseball Star wrap his arm in a tourniquet. “I’m going to try and talk to Maizono-san. Lock this door and don’t open it until you know it’s me. If I’m not back in 10 minutes...” Makoto gulped, and Leon’s eyes widened even more despite his already quite freaked out state.  
  
    “Eh, Naegi, you’d better come back! She’s gone insane, maybe you should get the ogre to help you as backup...” he muttered, hissing as Makoto tightened the jacket a bit around his arm.  
  
    “Maizono-san would probably see me bringing backup as more of a threat. It will be fine, Kuwata-kun. Just wait here, I’ll be back,” he smiled tightly, and turned to exit the room. Once he heard Leon click the lock behind him, he turned to head next door towards his own room where Maizono was located, only to notice that the name plates of their rooms had been swapped. Makoto’s heart faltered at seeing this; she really had planned to kill tonight, down to even framing him for it as she would have undoubtedly swapped the plates back once the deed was done. It hardened him a bit more towards sympathizing with Leon, although he was still torn as Sayaka Maizono was the closest thing to a friend that he had in this hell of a school.  
  
    “Maizono-san?” he called tentatively, pushing the door open slowly and entering his room. The signs of the scuffle were prominent; everything was disheveled, furniture toppled over and bed mussed, and there were slash marks all over the wall from the kitchen knife, stained with blood, which now lay right outside the bathroom door. Makoto ran over to it quickly and kicked it under his bed, heart pounding. He heard muffled crying and soft screams coming from his bathroom.

“Maizono-san, I'm coming in!"  
  
    “Naegi-kun! I’m sorry!” he heard her wail from the other side of the door; he turned the handle and lifted the door up as Monokuma had instructed him to, and was immediately met with her form rushing towards him and a sharp pain accompanied by a blow to the head. He fell backwards clutching his head, moaning in pain.  
  
    “Ma-Maizono-san! Wha-” he was cut off as she, in tears, began attacking him again in a hysterical fit with the golden katana that once decorated his room. It was peace-tied together and she didn’t seem able to open it, but the thing was still heavy and blunt enough to do some damage. He parried with his arms as much as he could, but she was overwhelming him slowly but surely. A sickening crunch caused him to let out a loud scream of pain; she hand cracked his ribs with this one, and he was struggling to breathe.  
  
    “I need to get out of here! I need to see that they’re okay!” she screamed, eyes wild and hair flying about her face. Makoto’s eyes widened as he realized that all this must have been brought about by whatever ‘motive’ Monokuma had left for her; he tried to speak, to talk some sense into her despite the blinding pain, but she hit him across the side of his face with the sheathed katana and sent him sprawling. Seeing stars and spitting out a glob of blood and chewed up skin from the inside of his mouth, he tried crawling towards the door but was immediately hit again over the back of the head. He heard her struggling to open the sword from behind him, and he could only hope that someone would find him and stop this... Losing consciousness, Makoto thought he saw a flash of red hair and heard a distinct scream before he passed out.  
  
    ~  
  
    “Naegi-kun? Are you awake? Wake up now, Naegi-kun,” a calm voice permeated the layers of forced sleep, and his heavy eyelids opened to revel Kyouko Kirigiri sitting beside him. He was in what looked like an infirmary bed, a monitor beeping steadily over his head. Bandages were wrapped around his chest, his shirt fastened loosely over them. His entire body felt woozy, but the dull throb of pain hummed ever so smoothly under his skin.  
  
    “Kirigiri-san... What happened?” Where’s Maizono? Kuwata-kun...” his blood seemed to run cold in his veins, imagining all sorts of horrible outcomes to what he had assumed happened upon his passing out. Leon was already hurt, if he had managed to come back in to try and rescue him in his condition...  
  
    “M’right here, thanks for your concern Naegi!”  
  
    Naegi’s head whipped around to the left where a grinning Leon Kuwata sat, wearing just a black tank top and jeans rather than his usual garb, with his arm bandaged up properly and seeming tired but otherwise unharmed.  
  
    “Sayaka Maizono is being detained in one of the empty classrooms by Oogami-san and Ishimaru-kun. She has been sedated heavily and after we managed to pry her away from the weapon she had been using, we collected the remainder of the evidence and learned of her motive. Regardless, we are keeping her securely away from harming others or herself until we can all convene and decide what to do,” Kirigiri continued. Makoto let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, turning to look over at Leon once more. He received a shaky smile in return.  
  
    “I’m just glad I thought to check on you. About 5 minutes after you left I got worried and went to get the ogr- I mean, Oogami-san. Asahina was with her too, and after I explained what happened we came back to the room and found you...” he trailed off, rubbing his good hand through his hair awkwardly. “She was really goin’ nuts. Oogami-san snapped that katana clean in half though and that shut her up real fast. Had to knock her out to get her to come quietly though,” he finished darkly.  
      
    “Maizono-san isn’t a bad person!” Makoto exclaimed, causing Leon to jump and Kirigiri to raise her eyebrows. “She must have had a good reason to feel so scared, scared enough to go as far as trying to kill someone to get out...” he trailed off, as hearing himself say this out loud brought it back into perspective.  
  
    “Doesn’t that mean we all did, though? We all received a similar batch of information about the ‘outside’ to drive us into potentially killing someone else. To me, it just means she was the weakest of us,” Kirigiri spoke firmly. Makoto balled up his fists, and tried sitting up to face her better only to let out a moan of pain as his bruising flared and bit into his nervous system. Kirigiri let out a sigh, then stood. “Rest up, Naegi-kun. You shouldn’t worry about Sayaka Maizono any longer; I’ll be dealing with her personally and she’ll soon come to her senses. The rest of us have already agreed to confine her to a room until she’s deemed safe for interacting with the rest of us, which isn’t likely for quite a while. Get some rest,” she said, ignoring Makoto’s sputtering and exiting the infirmary swiftly.  
  
    “Leave it alone, it’s probably for the best,” Leon leaned back in his chair, stretching his good arm as he did so. “Ah, shit, I hate being injured. What’s a baseball player with a messed up pitching arm?” he mumbled almost to himself, although he looked back over at Makoto and grinned at him. “Thankfully I wanna switch my talent to Super Duper High School Level Musician, right? God I hate baseball,” he let out a puff of air, swirling his tongue ring between his teeth and wiggling a bit on his chair.  
  
    Makoto Naegi was unsure as to why he noticed all these little things about Leon Kuwata, but he was unable to quit staring at the red-haired punk. Every small movement, any twitch or huffed breath, Makoto was hyper-aware of it. He began chalking it up to the drugs being pumped into his system as he healed, the iv in his arm feeling itchy the more he thought of it. A loud clatter startled him as Leon’s chair scooted forward towards his bed more, the baseballer seemingly noticing the prolonged gaze Makoto had placed on him.  
  
    “You look really doped up. Kirigiri-san must have upped your dosage when you were getting agitated sometime when you weren’t looking. Probably feels great, eh?” he joked, a grin crossing his face once more. Makoto flushed a bit at the bright smile, inwardly cursing his body for reacting in weird ways when he couldn’t control it. Leon’s grin turned to an awkward half-smile as he got no verbal response from Makoto, and he made to stand. “I guess I’ll leave you here to get better, you’re probably feeling sleepy...” he started.  
  
    Before he had fully managed to stand up, he froze in place. Makoto wondered why at first, but then realized that his own hand was now clutching tightly at Leon’s wrist, holding him to his seat. A dark flush spread all the way to his ears, and Leon too began turning a bit pink.  
  
    “I don’t want to be alone,” Makoto Naegi never once thought he would have uttered words like those in this context, but his will was governed by the sincere fear and creeping despair that came along with almost being murdered by someone he thought was his friend. “Don’t leave me here, I can’t... be alone after what happened,” Makoto justified himself more, although his tongue was heavy and his eyes began to droop already, grip slackening on Leon’s wrist.  
  
    “Er... I get it,” Leon huffed, taking his hand out of Makoto’s and instead gripping it reassuringly. “Man this is such a weird place... I won’t leave you though, hell, I’d be scared shitless after what happened last night... Still kinda am... Better to be around someone you trust, eh? I trust ya, Naegi...” he rambled a bit but Makoto was already feeling more relaxed, hand warm in Leon’s as his eyes drooped closed.

~  
  
    “My my, you two sure are a pretty picture!”  
  
    Makoto’s eyes slid open slowly at the voice; he remembered he was in a hospital bed in the infirmary, and despite the circumstances he felt secure and warm. Something heavy was draped across his lap, and something was gripping his hand tightly. As he opened his eyes fully, he saw that the heavy thing was the sleeping sprawled form of Leon Kuwata, who had seemingly fallen forward and asleep across his torso while still clutching his hand tightly. He was snoring softly, and Makoto had to smile at how different the punk-rock baseballer seemed in comparison to when he was awake.  
  
    “Upupupu, you two really are taken with each other! I see a new promising game for the future!”      Makoto’s dreamy expression snapped over to the voice, which belonged to none other than Monokuma who was sitting cheerfully in the chair which had previously been occupied by Kirigiri.  
  
    “Don’t worry, I already took plenty of pictures!”  
  
    “Mo-monokuma! What are you doing here?” Makoto stammered.  
  
    “Just checking up on two of my best students! Both of you surviving at the hands of a killer, but also not killing her in return, I’m impressed! Well, I’d be more impressed if I weren’t so pissed off that no one’s dead yet. No matter, you two have given me some new ideas upupu. I’ll be making the school announcement later so stay tuned!” he spoke with his typical cheerful attitude, hopping down off the chair and making his way to the exit slowly, waving his paw before slamming the door shut behind him with enough force that Leon shot up awake.  
  
    “Whazzat?” he blinked, looking around confused. He realized that he was still holding Makoto’s hand, and dropped it quickly with a flush.  
  
    “Monokuma was just here. He said there would be a school announcement soon... I don’t know what he means by it,” Makoto spoke quietly, gears already turning in his head to try and decipher it all. As if on cue, the announcement sound went off and the two boys snapped their attention to the screen in the corner of the room.  
  
    “Eh, attention all students. It has come to my attention that a murder has almost occurred as of last night, but was avoided. You all are doing so much better than I anticipated, so I’m adding another rule to your handbook. That is all!”  
  
    Monokuma’s face disappeared from the screen, and a beeping sound could be heard from the pockets of both boys as they sat there, frozen in dread at the potential outcome of whatever the deranged bear had decided to change about their indefinite stay in this school. Leon shakily pulled his e-Handbook out of his pocket and pulled up the rules, leaning over so that Makoto could read as well.  
  
_As of this very moment, you and another student will be assigned shared living quarters. The student you are currently next to will be your new partner. Whether you get along is up to you, if you kill each other in your sleep it will be much easier to catch the culprit... Or will it? The surveillance cameras will be turned off at 10 PM in your shared quarters, so you can get up to all sorts of crazy kinky shenanigans._  
  
Leon and Makoto exchanged glances, realizing suddenly that this meant they were paired up to share a room. Makoto flushed darkly and Leon made a strange ‘ack’ noise before dropping his e-Handbook.  
  
    “Well, uh, I mean... We’re both dudes, so it shouldn’t be too weird!” Leon finally spoke, laughing awkwardly and running his hand through his hair. Makoto gulped and nodded, choosing to wisely not mention how he suddenly got a tight feeling in his chest as Leon did that. Nope, this was definitely going to be a problem.  
  
    “Upupupupu! Now that you’ve all had plenty of time to figure out who your partner is, I will be rearranging the sleeping areas! Because you’ve all been so good, another floor has been opened up! Feel free to explore it while I move things around down here. That is all!” Monokuma’s announcement came back on and surprised the two boys, who both let out a startled screech and then awkwardly laughed at each other to try to diffuse the tension.  
  
    “I wonder who’s going to be stuck with Yamada... Sucks to be them,” Leon mused aloud; Makoto couldn’t help but giggle a bit, and Leon grinned at him.  
  
    “...I think I can get up now. Kuwata-kun, can you help me? I need to see how everyone’s doing with this new rule...” Makoto asked, slowly pulling the iv out of his arm and sitting up as straight as possible. Most of his injuries were bruises and those couldn’t really be helped, he had rested enough and was getting antsy.  
  
    “Eh, Naegi, I dunno if you should be getting up yet... Internal damage and all that, plus you did have some open wounds we stitched up.” Leon held his hands out to push Makoto back into the bed, despite his protesting.  
  
    “I don’t wanna stay in this infirmary anymore, I don’t feel safe, you can’t lock this door and I feel so useless!” he began rapidly speaking, eyes wildly searching the room for all the exits which could potentially become entries for anyone to come in and try to attack him again.  
  
    “Oi, Naegi! I’m not going anywhere, remember? I promised I’d stay with you, so I will! When Kirigiri-san and Asahina-san come back and say it’s okay to move you, I’ll move you into your... Our new room. You won’t be alone anymore, okay? It’ll be fun, roommates, huh?” Leon tried his best to calm Makoto down, eyes searching the smaller male’s face for signs of resistance. Chest heaving, Makoto sank back into his pillows, biting his lip in an attempt to remain strong in front of another guy who he definitely didn’t want to see him weak and scared. He nodded slowly, and Leon visibly relaxed. Both boys’ attention was turned suddenly towards the hallway outside, as shouting could be heard in the distance.  
  
    “How could someone like me ever possibly share living space with someone like you? The thought is unfathomable!” Togami’s bombastic voice rose above all others, and suddenly he and Hagakure burst into the infirmary, the latter looking nervous but smiling despite the blonde heir to the Togami empire’s loud yelling at him.  
  
    “Aw, com’on, Togams! It won’t be too bad, I promise I’ll try to keep the place clean!” he tried reasoning.  
  
    “DON’T call me that!” roared the blonde, turning to face Makoto and Leon with flashing eyes.  
  
    “Oh, you two got it easy. I have to put up with THIS freak for the rest of eternity! I’d rather sleep in the library if it weren’t so unsafe!” he threw his hands up in the air and landed in the now vacated seat on Makoto’s right. “Kirigiri is making us come meet here since you can’t get up yet,” he added with a huff. Leon gave Makoto a grin as if saying ‘I told you so’ to which Makoto pouted in return. Leon’s grin turned to a small laugh; Hagakure raised his eyebrows but turned back to Togami.  
  
    “We can figure something out, let’s just wait and see what Kirigiri has to say,” he tried again, but Togami simply crossed his arms and turned to face the wall.  
  
    “How did you not get roomed with Fukawa-san? Isn’t she always stalking you?” Leon asked, tilting his head to the side a bit in curiosity.  
  
    “Tch, unfortunately for me this idiot was hanging off me trying to ‘read my palms’ or whatever the hell bums like him get up to. Fukawa-san was being similarly assailed by Enoshima-san a little further down the hallway, mumbling about a ‘makeover’ or something. I would have preferred being stuck with Fukawa-san, at least she’d have treated me with the respect the esteemed Byakuya Togami deserves!” he explained, and Hagakure’s face fell a bit upon listening to him. Before any retorts could be lashed out, Asahina and Sakura entered the infirmary followed by the rest of the students. Makoto stiffened and sat up upon seeing Kirigiri dragging Maizono in behind her; the idol’s hands were tied up with what looked like some jump ropes from the gym and she had tear tracks down her face.  
  
    “I couldn’t leave her alone in there, we need to keep an eye on her,” Kirigiri said softly, apologetic. Makoto avoided looking at Maizono’s face, turning to catch Leon’s eyes as well. They were steely and angry, and without thinking much about it all Makoto reached over to where Leon’s arms were folded onto the bed beside him, gripping his hand for support. Leon flushed slightly but didn’t pull away, recognizing Makoto’s need for support from someone who was now effectively bound to him for the remainder of their days in this school, which could be an eternity.  
  
    “Naegi-kun.... I’m so sorry!” Maizono began, wailing into a fresh set of tears. He refused to look at her, and Leon squeezed his hand. “I went a little crazy, Kyoko-san saw my motive disc, she understands now, tell him Kyoko-san! Please, he needs to-”  
  
    “Now isn’t the time for this. He’s clearly upset and doesn’t want to speak to you,” Kirigiri hushed the girl, and with a few last hiccuping sobs she went quiet, although fat tears still coursed silently down her face.  
  
    “What’re we gonna do about this new rule? Why d’you think Monokuma’s doing this to us?” Mondo was leaning against the wall off to the side, but finally spoke up after everyone simply stared at each other for a moment.  
  
    “His motive is still unclear. Perhaps it is to incite more killing? After all, we can lock our doors from everyone except our new roommate,” Celestia spoke in her usual prim manner, although something in her eyes seemed... amused?  
  
    “What we need to assess first is who is stuck with who. Depending on this setup we can figure out if any precautions need to be taken. Sound off by standing next to your partners,” Kirigiri finally interjected.  
  
    “I’m with Sakura-chan! I think we’ll be safe,” Asahina said, and everyone seemed to heave a sigh of disappointment at not being stuck with the gentle giant that was Sakura Oogami, although her rooming with Asahina was potentially the only realistic option.  
  
    “Tch, I’m with this idiot,” Togami mumbled, jerking his head over to Hagakure who grinned sheepishly.  
  
    “I’m assuming you two are together?” Celestia smiled primly, nodding at the clasped hands of Makoto and Leon. They nodded, and when she let out a little giggle, they realized how her question had been phrased.  
  
    “Eh! Not in that way! Sh-shut up you weirdo!” Leon flushed and let go of Makoto’s hand at the same time that he himself pulled away; Makoto shook his head vehemently, flushing bright pink. He felt the loss of Leon’s hand rather strongly, however, and wondered what that meant for him, silently cursing himself.  
  
    “I’m stuck with miss shut-in,” Junko huffed, nudging Fukawa with her hip and startling the girl with the glasses into a small screech.  
  
    “N-not like I’d w-want to be stuck with a s-slut like you!” she hissed, and Junko let out an indignant cough before turning to glare at the shorter girl.  
  
    “Okay, maybe we’ll have to work on this one,” Kirigiri spoke loudly enough to overshadow their bickering. “Who else?”  
  
    “I’m stuck with the goody-goody,” Mondo huffed, nodding his head in the direction of Ishimaru, who straightened up and puffed up his chest but didn’t seem to find too much of an insult in Mondo’s words.  
  
    “Fujisaki-san and I are paired off! Luckily enough I’m only interested in 2D girls, so there will be no problems there!” Yamada proclaimed, and Makoto wondered just why Chihiro Fujisaki looked so uncomfortable, beyond the fact that so far they were the only mixed gendered couple amongst them all.        
  
“I am supposedly rooming with Maizono from now on, as I was interrogating her when the rule was put in question. I suppose this is for the best, as I can keep an eye on her the best and keep her restrained if necessary.” Kirigiri finished her statement and surveyed the room. “There remains one mystery, however. Celes-san, you are the odd one out. What does this mean for you?”  
  
    “I believe Monokuma can tell us that. I was not alone when the rule was enforced, as he was standing beside me when it happened. I do not yet know what this means, but I’m willing to assume that he will be leaving me to my own devices but will be free to drop by to torment me when he pleases?” she finished her musings with what sounded like a question.  
  
    “Correct! Upupupupu, you’re a sharp one, glad it was you I’ll be stuck with!” Monokuma, as was his tendency, suddenly appeared in the doorway and startled Fukawa enough to fall over towards Junko. “You’ll be sleeping alone, aww too bad! No kinky shenanigans for you! Unless you’d like me to visit every once in a while to keep you company!” Monokuma continued, sashaying over to Celestia who seemed rather than weirded out simply curious.  
  
    “Well, I’m certain there will be no way of stopping you from doing so,” she replied primly, crossing her arms across her waist daintily.  
  
    “Good, we’ve got it all sorted! Your rooms should be done in a few hours, keep yourselves occupied until then! I can’t wait to see how many of you last through this change, upupu,” he finished, sauntering out the door with a wave of his paw. The remaining students all looked at one another, finally excusing themselves to go about their daily activities leaving Makoto and Leon alone with Kirigiri and Maizono.  
  
    “I think it’ll be best this way, I can keep her under control,” Kirigiri spoke up, eyeing Makoto carefully. Maizono began sobbing again, desperately trying to get her former friend’s attention.  
  
    “I just want you to know, Naegi-kun... Please, you can even watch the video, so you’ll understand why I have to-”  
  
    “Why you HAVE to? You HAVE no right! Killing another human for you own gains is never the answer!” Makoto finally bit back fiercely, sitting up to the point of nearly toppling over, glaring viciously at the teen idol whose sobs choked in her throat.  
  
    “But... Naegi-kun, my friends, they’re-”  
  
    “You wanna know what was in MY video? My family, mom dad and little sister, all congratulating me on getting in to this goddamned academy, and suddenly the room they were sitting in was ripped to shreds and they were gone... Who knows what that psychopath has done to them? If they’re still even alive? But I can’t worry about that, not when I know that the only way I’ll be let out of here is to take someone else’s life... It’s never right. We’ll find another way! I told you this, but you were selfish, you still tried to kill Leon, you tried to kill me-” his breath caught, admitting it out loud was something different, and his chest tightened. Clutching at his shirt, he fell forward on the bed, tears threatening to fall as his internal bruising flared up across his body.  
  
    Warm hands were on his back, rubbing light circles and soothing his tense form. Leon helped him sit up and left his arm reassuringly across Makoto’s shoulders, glaring at Maizono who shrunk back into Kirigiri as if the sharp detective girl could help shield her somehow.  
  
    “I think it’s best if you leave now. Don’t speak to Naegi-kun anymore, unless he wants you to,” Leon’s voice was hard, and Kirigiri nodded her understanding and began dragging Maizono away.  
  
    “Naegi-kun...” she began crying again, Kirigiri wrapping her up to cry into her shoulder as she led her out of the room. Makoto’s eyes were still squeezed shut, and it wasn’t until the soft click of the infirmary door was heard that he opened them again.  
  
    “Since when are we so familiar that you get to call me Leon?” the redheaded male teased, and Makoto flushed scarlet.  
  
    “I’m s- er, Kuwata-kun, I don’t know why-”  
  
    “It’s cool, dude! You can call me Leon, I’m just teasin’ ya. We’re gonna be living together from now on anyways, mind if I call you Makoto? It’ll take some getting used to but it’ll be more comfortable I think,” he said, grinning at him. They were still in very close proximity which heightened Makoto’s senses quite a bit, and he remained blushing as he nodded vehemently.  
  
    “Oh, are we interrupting something?” Asahina was sticking her head in through the previously closed door, Sakura Oogami looming behind her. “Kirigiri-san told us to come help you with anything you needed since she has to watch out for Maizono-san. In an hour or so we can help move you to your new room since you seemed anxious to get out of here, okay?”  
  
    “That sounds great,” Leon replied, coughing as he unwound his arm from Makoto’s shoulder and sat back in his chair. Makoto felt a pang of something at the loss of contact, and once again felt that he was in big trouble when it came to his future here at the school in Leon’s constant company.  
  
    “I thought we could play a game of cards while we waited? Since Naegi-kun can’t get up yet,” Asahina continued, and Sakura pulled a deck of cards out from her skirt pocket. Makoto and Leon smiled at each other, then both nodded.  
  
    “Let’s do crazy eights first!” Makoto suggested, and they all got into a circle around his bed to begin playing.  
  
    It was a pleasant passage of time, something Makoto was worried would never occur whilst all of them remained stuck in this school with the threats of a mastermind planning god knows what horrors over their heads. Once the announcement had been made that the rooms were now finished, Sakura lifted Naegi into her very beefy arms despite Leon looking put out that he couldn’t do it, something Makoto noticed and felt strangely giddy about. They proceeded to walk back towards the living quarters, and were impressed that Monokuma could have modified the area in such little time. The entrances to each suite were now double-doored and the name plates on the outside of each sported two icons, one for each of the room’s residents. They found the one belonging to Makoto and Leon, and the baseballer took out his door key from his previous room and stuck it in the lock; surprisingly it still worked, and he pushed the door open.  
  
    The room was much larger, seeming like a small apartment rather than a bedroom. There was what looked like a storage pantry, a couch and two armchairs around a coffee table with a TV screen in front of them hanging on the wall. They moved further into the suite and found two closets and a king-sized bed, which Sakura immediately sat Makoto gently down on. Asahina began hooking up the monitors again that she had brought from the hospital, as a precaution should anything not heal properly. There was a large bathroom with a shower, jacuzzi bathtub, and since there were no windows in the place some artwork had been hung up to liven up the place. Upon closer inspection of the closets, all their clothing and personal items (not that they had much) had been moved in.  
  
    “Uh, why’s there only one bed?” Leon noted suddenly, having gone through the entire area fully twice and still not come across it.  
  
    “Upupupupu! That’s the only bed there is, silly!” Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, paws poised over his mouth in laughter. “We’re a pretty rich school but we can’t have it all! You just gotta make do with the king size!”  
  
    “I have a strange feeling that you did this on purpose,” Makoto mumbled loudly enough so that only the bear could hear him, and he received a cackle in response.  
  
    “Sleep tight guys! If we don’t see you next morning at breakfast we’ll know why!” the two-toned bear laughed some more as he wandered out of the room, supposedly to go have similar discussions with the other students. Not three minutes later, Togami’s indignant roar could be heard even through their closed doors.  
    “Uh... Hey, it’s a big bed, it shouldn’t be too weird,” Leon sighed, sitting down and flopping backwards with his arms folded under his head.  
  
    “I assume he’s trying to bait us into feeling more unsafe, as we have a potential murderer not only in our room with us but perhaps sleeping beside us,” Sakura mused aloud, Asahina letting out a squeak of fear at this notion.  
  
    “We’ve both had enough of murder, I don’t think there will be any problems from us,” Makoto spoke quietly, shivering as the trauma of what had happened returned to him. Leon rolled over onto his stomach and reached over to place a soft fist bump to Makoto’s leg.  
  
    “Dude, I couldn’t agree more. Get some rest, I’ll wake ya up for dinner ok?” he said, rolling back over to let the two girls out. “If the monitors start beeping I’ll come find you, okay?” he mumbled to Asahina, who nodded and closed the door behind her. Leon locked it and returned to the room to find Makoto already dozed off. The redhead couldn’t help but smile at how his new roommate looked asleep, his brow furrowed as if pondering some deep life questions even in his dreams. Leon felt sleepy just staring at him, so without much worry about sharing the bed as there was ample room between them, he crawled over to the other side of it and kicked his shoes off, drifting off himself.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lot of sleepy cuddles occur, and Leon comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wasn't expecting all the positive vibes for this story! Keep 'em coming, they're really motivating! This story *does* kinda have a direction and a concrete plot lined out, but it won't get written knowing me unless I have motivation... Suffice to say it, DR is consuming every part of my life so it most likely will be written out eventually.

  
    Makoto Naegi felt safe, warm, and still a bit bruised. His ribs ached every time he took a deep breath, which was rather often as he was so comfortable. Letting out a sleepy sigh, he snuggled closer to the thing that was keeping him warm, drowsily opening his eyes ever so slowly. He came face to face with a muscular chest covered in a black tank top, and an arm draped over his shoulders, pulling him closer to said chest. He tried to wiggle around to fully comprehend what he was seeing. Opening his eyes wider, he saw a neck, the beginnings of a chin, and a red goatee with a piercing right above it. Leon?  
  
    “S’warm, don’t move so much babe,” the baseball star mumbled in his sleep, pulling Makoto closer to him and effectively trapping him from any means of escape. Makoto stifled a squeak, flushing scarlet and still trying to desperately extract himself from what would inevitably be an awkward situation once Leon woke up fully. What he had forgotten, however, was that his injuries were still fresh and he was hooked up to monitors; his heart pounding as fast as it was, they began beeping obnoxiously and Leon’s face scrunched up as he rose to consciousness even faster. Makoto tried once more to pull himself from the strong arms holding him, but his legs were tangled up in Leon’s also, and the struggling put pressure on his already bruised body and he let out a yelp of pain.  
  
    “Mmm, wha’s wrong? We can cuddle summore... Don’t be like that...” Leon mumbled, nuzzling in to Makoto’s hair and tightening his grip around the smaller male. His monitors on the verge of exploding, Makoto finally felt that he had to do something.  
  
    “Kuwata-kun... Er, Leon. Leon!” he tried, softly but with increasing volume.  
  
    “Mmm? Fine, we can get up... What time’s it...” Leon’s eyes began to unstick themselves and he stared dumbly at Makoto for a good five seconds before letting out a loud yell and rolling away from him so quickly that he fell off the bed.  
  
    “I’m sorry, Kuw- er, Leon-kun... Uh, I tried waking you up but, yeah...” he mumbled, rolling onto his back and attempting to sit up so he could see Leon better. The redhead was sprawled onto the floor with both hands covering his face; his entire face was beet red, matching his hair and looking quite unhealthy as a result, as if he was about to spontaneously combust.  
  
    “Maaaaaan, I thought you were a hot chick. Dammit!” he mumbled, hands muffling the words a bit. Naegi let out a weak cough at this admission, unsure as to the nature of the feeling of disappointment that settled in the pit of his stomach, along with some amusement. Leon looked so adorable when he was embarrassed... Wait. Makoto lost his grip on the sheets and slid back down onto his back, hissing in pain as he landed a bit harshly. Leon’s head shot up upon hearing the pained sound, and he clambered back onto the bed with a concerned look on his face. “I didn’t crush you or anything by sleepin’ on ya? Right? You’re feeling okay?” he looked genuinely worried, and Makoto waved his hand absently, conjuring up a weak smile to try and show that he was fine.  
  
    “I’m okay, thanks Leon... It wasn’t anybody’s fault. I guess we both got cold and in our sleep started to... uh...” he trailed off and flushed, looking away. Leon ran a hand through his hair, also blushing.  
  
    “Cuddle?” he mumbled, shaking his head quickly and staring intensely at Makoto. “Nah, man, for the record! You’re a bro and all, but I like chicks! Got it?” he said this all rather forcefully, so much so that it brought a hilarious look on his face and Makoto couldn’t take him seriously. He stifled his laughter for a few seconds, but it all came pouring out without too much time passing. Leon’s expression changed and he looked perplexed.  
  
    “What’s so funny? I’m serious! Not that you’re unattractive or anythin’... Ah, shit, not like that!” he flushed again, banging his fist on the bed for emphasis (the impact was swallowed by the soft cushiness of the mattress, though, which made Makoto laugh even harder). “Dammit! Quit laughin’ at me!” Leon yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Makoto let out gasps in between fits of laughter, pained as all this was taking a toll on his healing body, but every time he thought he’d quit he remembered Leon’s ridiculous expression and began laughing again.  
  
    “You- look- so- ridiculous- anf- aha-” Makoto managed to gasp out. Soon, Leon too began to grin and finally he joined in as Makoto’s laughter was infectious. Every time they made eye contact, they would burst into another fit and finally Leon was clutching his stomach and trying not to fall over.  
  
    “If you weren’t injured I’d come over there and tickle you, you little shit, then we’d see who’s laughing...” Leon finally got out, rolling onto his side. “The second you’re all better you watch your ass,” he added, and poked Makoto in the arm for good measure.  
  
    “OW!”  
  
    Leon’s eyes widened and he immediately began falling over himself to apologize, asking where it hurt and what could he do to fix it... Until Makoto grinned at him and leaned back smugly into his pillow.  
  
    “Oh, that’s it, you’re seriously dead when you’ve gotten better,” Leon grinned. Makoto smiled too, and then it faded as his word choice sank in. Dead. He almost was dead, thanks to Maizono, and Leon too. At Makoto’s change of expression, Leon realized what he had said and smacked himself in the forehead. “Ah, shit, Naegi... Makoto. Uh, you know what I meant right?” he asked, trying to catch his roommate’s eyes. Makoto nodded, not looking at him. Leon huffed, reaching over and dragging Makoto’s chin up so that their eyes met. Makoto’s cheeks went pink, and he stared into Leon’s blue-gray eyes while biting his lower lip so hard he was sure he might have drawn blood. “You don’t gotta worry anymore. So long as we’re stuck here, we stick together. Hell, that fuckin’ bear even made it a new rule in the book, I’m gonna look after you because you’re too good a dude to deserve anything horrible. You believe me, anyone tries to hurt you again I’ll smash their faces in.”  
  
    “Leon, you can’t hurt anyone so bad as to kill them though...” Makoto mumbled, flushing even darker as he was finally beginning to get a grip on what he was feeling towards the redhead. “If you did, you’d be executed and then I don’t know if I could...”  
  
    “Ah, you worry too much. I’d just leave their faces a bit uglier than they were before and move on with my life, ya get me?” he winked, and stared into Makoto’s green eyes searching for some sort of understanding. The boy sitting across from him was really quite good looking, he had ended up with a nice set of genes from the gene pool that’s for sure. Maybe that’s why Leon was so easily able to wrap himself around the smaller boy in his sleep... It was the baseballer’s turn to blush, and he dropped his hand from Makoto’s chin as if he had been scorched.  
  
    “Thank you, Leon,” Makoto got out softly, leaning forward a little and then wobbling back, unsure if hugging him was a good idea despite how badly he wanted to. Leon must have been curious enough too, as he reached out gingerly to wrap his arms around Makoto and pull him into a soft hug as not to shift any internal bruises into more painful positions. Makoto sighed and closed his eyes, smiling into the crook of Leon’s neck where his face had ended up, feeling sleepy and warm and safe once more.  
  
    Leon, on the other hand, was worried that maybe he hadn’t gotten any for so long that perhaps Makoto was becoming a-okay in his eyes, because that cute little sigh and his hot breath on his neck stirred something in Leon’s chest... and also in his crotch. “Shit,” he muttered quietly, resting his chin on top of Makoto’s messy hair and trying to contain his blush (and the growing bulge in his pants; seriously, what was wrong with him? Naegi Makoto was a bro, a dude bro, a male, a guy, a really cute guy, a friend, a hot friend, and it was okay to be friends with benefits right? FUCK).  
  
    A knock on the door startled them both out of their separate reveries, and Leon helped lay Makoto back across the pillows so that he could go open the door. Peeking through, he saw that it was Kirigiri and Asahina. Unlatching all the bolts, he nodded as they barged in without so much as a hello, heading straight for Naegi. Kirigiri had a hard look on her face as she watched Asahina check all the monitors.  
  
    “What’s up? Everything look okay?” Leon asked, stretching his own healing arm a bit and grimacing. Kirigiri’s watchful eyes scanned both his appearance and Makoto’s, gloved hand coming up to cover her mouth in the classic thinking stance she seemed to employ quite often.  
  
    “Yes, you were steady and normal all throughout your rest, Makoto... Except until about ten minutes ago, when there was a spike here on the heart monitor, I don’t know what must have happened... Are you feeling okay now?” Asahina turned to look at them both, head tilted curiously. Makoto and Leon both flushed scarlet, and Kirigiri’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline.  
  
    “Mussed clothes, ruffled sheets... Blushing... You two were cuddling, or something more?” she mumbled, getting louder as she phrased her question. Makoto let out a hacking cough, Asahina rushing over to him with a cup of water.  
  
    “EEEEH, you shut up you... Weirdo! Whaddaya mean, more? I like chicks! Okay?” Leon yelled, fists balling up and glaring intensely at the lavender-haired girl. She simply shrugged and walked over to Makoto, who had finally stopped choking, and sat down on the bed next to him. She took his hand in hers, capturing his full attention.  
  
    “Maizono-san is inconsolable. I would like to say that I could care less, but after spending time with her for such lengths, it is impossible to not feel some sympathy. She really would appreciate it, I think, if you made an effort to hear her out at some point. Not now, but soon. Perhaps once you are well enough to walk and your injuries are completely gone. Think about it,” Kirigiri spoke softly. Makoto’s eyes squeezed shut as he imagined the meeting between the two of them, and he pulled his hand away from hers.  
  
    “I can’t promise anything. For now, I’ll consider it something possible for the future. We’re all stuck here for who knows how much longer... I can’t avoid her forever, but I’d like to for now.” Makoto’s voice shook, and Leon’s lips were drawn in a thin line as he watched his struggling roommate. He sat down on the other side of the large bed and crawled over to where he had better access to the brown-haired boy, sitting down beside him and nudging him with his shoulder lightly.  
  
    “Bro, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If that bitch ever gets on your nerves, you tell me and I’ll deal with it. She tried to kill both of us, it’s not easy to forgive that,” he mumbled, catching Kirigiri’s eyes flashing dangerously at him.  
  
    “I’ll be sure to remember this conversation for the future, Kuwata-kun. Maizono-san is not to blame, that bear and his controller are,” she said, rather defensively (for her). Leon gave her a sneer and wrapped his arm delicately around Makoto’s shoulders.  
  
    “I got him, you guys can go now. I’ll come by to get him dinner in a few minutes, but you won’t be seeing much of us until he can get out of bed. I don’t want to leave him here alone too much,” Leon told the two girls; Kirigiri nodded and stood, Asahina nibbled on her lip but eventually following suit. She added another dose of painkiller to Makoto’s iv, and then the two of them left.  
  
    “I’ll be grabbing dinner in a minute, you just get comfortable okay?” Leon said to his roommate, who was already starting to feel the painkiller making him woozy.  
  
    “Okay, Leon... Come back soon because I’m sleepy...” he mumbled, and Leon flushed at how cute he sounded when he talked like that. Removing his arm from around Makoto’s shoulders, he made a move to get off the bed, but was stopped by a small whine and a pair of scrawny arms throwing themselves around his waist. “Leon, you can’t leave just yet! Wait until I’m asleep... I’ll be too scared by myself,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into the redhead’s chest. “You smell nice... Hnnn...”  
  
    “Uh... Naegi... Shit, Makoto... I need to get you food before they stop making it in the kitchen... You need to eat something...” he mumbled, turning red and trying to pull the arms as gently as possible away from around his waist. Naegi’s droopy eyes met his own, a pout on his lips. God, how had he not noticed how provocative this entire situation was? Leon looked away, mumbling under his breath as his face flushed. “God fuckin’ help me.”  
  
    “Silly Leon, heh, I can help you if you need me to!” Makoto heard him, and tightened his grip around Leon’s waist. “Just cuddle me a bit, it was nice...” he let out soft breathy sighs as the drug in his veins took over, grip slackening a little. Leon, at this point at his limit, hastily unwrapped Makoto’s arms from his waist and scuttled off the bed, running his hand through his hair and trying to calm his pulse. He really wished he could get laid or something, to quit seeing his drugged up  male roommate as attractive. Shrugging his jacket on over the tank top, masking his injured arm this way (he didn’t want to seem weak in front of the others, he needed no sympathy) he hesitated as Makoto was slumped over unnaturally, still reaching for him but in a heavy state of almost-sleep. He walked around the bed to help lean back the brown-haired boy, who let out a soft moan of pain as his insides rearranged upon settling. Leon winced, hoping he wouldn’t remain hurt for much longer, before turning to exit the room, locking it behind him.  
  
    Upon arriving in the cafeteria, he hesitated only briefly as everyone else, who had gathered for dinner, paused mid-chew to stare at him. He sneered at them all, not really paying attention to them by sparing them barely a glance before he moved to the kitchen. There was a bunch of dishes set out for the students’ varying tastes, and Leon had trouble differentiating between what he would normally eat for himself and what Makoto would like; that, and the types of foods a healing person would need were pretty specific. Scratching his head a bit, he piled food onto his own tray first, getting his choices out of the way: a cut of teriyaki steak, some grilled veggies, a cup of miso soup (he grabbed a second one for Naegi, soup was good for sick people right?), a large pile of rice and soy sauce on the side, and then he stared perplexed at the other options.  
  
    “Ah, Kuwata-kun, you’re getting food for Naegi-kun yes? You shouldn’t give him meat just yet...” Asahina had followed him into the kitchen it seemed, and although Leon was initially peeved at the interruption, he let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
    “I have no fuckin’ clue what an injured person needs to eat, okay? I grabbed some soup for him but that’s not enough...” he muttered. Asahina smiled at him and began piling another plate with broccoli, steamed salmon, and grilled sweet potatoes.  
  
    “These things I’ve picked out are a combination of helpful things; some will help reduce inflammation, increase white blood cells, and are rich in Vitamin C. He needs all of those things, and tomorrow morning you need to get him eggs and some citrus or berries. I can help you out with the other meals too, just let me know okay?” she placed the plate on his tray kindly, and tucked two bottles of water under his arm before waving and heading back out of the kitchen. Leon picked up the tray, added some cutlery and chopsticks and napkins, and pushed the door open with his back. He ignored Junko’s giggle at his expense, as he was about to carry the food away and must have looked like some sort of inexperienced waiter or something.  
  
    “Taking the food back to your boyfriend?” she called out, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Asahina who was sitting next to her.  
  
    “Junko-chan, that’s mean!” the swimmer said, but she flushed regardless, undoubtedly remembering Kirigiri’s deductions from earlier in their room.  
  
    “Shut up you fuckin’ airhead. You wish you’d be gettin’ room service like Naegi from a hot guy like me, so quit bein obviously jealous,” he retorted, fully turning around to face the table properly for the first time since he had come to pick up the food. That’s when he noticed Maizono, sitting next to Kirigiri as bold as day, eating her food calmly and as if nothing had ever happened. “What the hell is that bitch doing there? Eh?” he growled, eyes narrowing.  
  
    “Maizono-san needs to eat just as much as everyone else, Kuwata-kun.” Kirigiri replied coolly, violet eyes catching Leon’s with a firmness that most people would see and back down from.  
  
    “She was almost a murderer! Why the fuck are you treatin’ her any different now? Just ‘cus she didn’t kill anyone? ‘Cus she couldn’t finish off me or Naegi? Story’d be different if I hadn’t got all worried about him and come back to check, eh?” he continued, beginning to shout and knuckles going white around the tray. If he weren’t so overloaded with food, water bottles clutched tightly under his arm, he’d have already been over at the table shouting a few more choice profanities at the idol.  
  
    “Enough, Kuwata-kun. She’s under observation by all of us, and we have Oogami-san and Oowada-kun sitting beside and across from her for this reason. She’d be foolish to try anything here,” Kirigiri continued, more volume in her voice than before.  
  
    “I wouldn’t! I understand I made a mistake, I was weak, I fell for that bear’s...” Maizono began, but Leon let out a frustrated yell that caused her to let out a squeak and cover her mouth.  
  
    “You shut the hell up, bitch! There’s no way Makoto-kun will ever forgive you for what you’ve done, I sure as hell won’t! Bear or not, you’re a dumbass for even thinking of falling for it! Shit, we would have found you out and then what? This fucked up game the mastermind or whatever’s playin’ wouldn’t have let ya out that easy, I can promise you. And you fuckers... You’re all a bunch’a assholes for lettin’ her think she’s forgiven,” Leon finished his angry tirade by turning on his heel with the food tray and stomping back towards his room. He reveled a bit in the guilty looks that sprang to some of the other student’s faces, but he also felt his blood boiling some more when Kirigiri popped into his head. What the fuck was she doing, letting a crazy person like Maizono sit and eat like that without question?  
  
    Arriving at the room he now shared with Makoto, he struggled briefly with grabbing the key from his pocket to unlock the door; when he managed, thankful he didn’t spill anything, he slammed the door shut behind him with his foot and walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch to deposit everything. He immediately turned around to lock the door again, keeping every precaution especially since Makoto was still weak and injured.  
  
    “Oi, Makoto-kun! You awake?” he called out, grabbing the plate with his own food and shoveling a bit of rice and beef into his mouth before taking Makoto’s food into the room where he drowsily turned to look at him. “Heeey, Makoto! Wake up, I got some munchies for ya!” he grinned, sitting cross-legged next to his roommate on the bed with the plate in hand, chopsticks in the other. “Salmon, broccoli, and sweet potatoes! Here ya go, open up!” he speared a bit of the salmon onto one of the chopsticks and waved it in front of Makoto’s face; the sleepy boy blinked a few times but opened his mouth slowly, looking expectant. Leon swallowed audibly, as the sight he was presented with and his prior realizations of just how damn adorable his new roommate was caused a tightening in his jeans. Fuck. “Eeeh, Makoto-kun, you can eat this yourself right? I gotta get my own food too before it gets cold... Erm...” he coughed, depositing the food in Makoto’s lap, handed him the chopsticks, and scooted backwards off the bed and into the living area faster than normal.  
  
    Once there, he began eating his own food at the inhuman pace of an athlete, one that was trying to distract himself from just how cute those pouty open lips were, shaped in a soft looking O, eyes clouded over with trust and expectation for him, Leon, to feed and satisfy... Leon let out a groan and shoveled more rice into his mouth, gulping down his cup of soup in one go, and soon there was nothing left of his meal and he had no excuse to be away from his recovering roommate any longer.  
  
    “Leon...kun....” Makoto’s weak voice drifted in from the bedroom, and Leon’s blood froze as the extent of how needy his name being called that way hit him... Smacking his face and dragging his palm across it roughly, he stood up and walked back into their shared bedroom.  
  
    “Uh? Makoto-kun, you’re not done eating...” he muttered; only a few pieces of the food had been touched, but it seemed like it really was a struggle for the drugged up Makoto to properly eat. Leon sat back down next to him, and resolving to look at the food itself rather than Makoto this time, he began feeding him as best he could. Once that task was accomplished, Makoto seemed much more alert and the sluggishness of the drugs seemed to have worn off for the time being. He flushed a bit, realizing the extent of what Leon had just done for him, and ducked his head.  
  
    “Thank you, Leon-kun... Sorry I’m so useless, heh,” he smiled, not missing the red blush that bloomed over Leon’s entire face and wondering about that.  
  
    “S’not your fault. Fuckin’ Maizono... They were lettin’ her eat with them as if nothin’ mattered...” Leon mumbled under his breath. Naegi was confused, but seemed to get the gist of what was being said. He honestly felt a pang of discomfort at hearing that the other students seemed ready to forgive her so easily, and it must have shown on his face, because Leon frowned and scooted over so that his back was against the headboard too and swing his arm around Makoto’s shoulders. “Fuck’em. You got me, remember? We don’t need their bullshit, we’re just fine.”  
  
    Makoto wondered just how much those words really meant to him, as his heartbeat picked up drastically and the monitor started going off as a result. Leon raised an eyebrow but didn’t seem to make the connection. Instead, he rolled over mumbling something about taking a shower and for Makoto to try and get some sleep. Nestling down into the covers, the steady thrum of his racing heart in his ears, Makoto Naegi seriously hoped that nothing worse would happen as long as they were stuck in this school... Which was unrealistic, but his hopes (if he hoped hard enough) usually came true after a while. Thinking a bit too hard about these things wasn’t in the cards for him that evening, however, as his eyelids soon grew heavy and he fell back into the sleep of the recovering.  
  
    When Leon Kuwata emerged from the shower, hair mussed and a few droplets of water still clinging to his skin, he found Makoto sound asleep in the bed and a small smile that was quite uncharacteristic of him found its way onto his features. Pulling on some fresh boxers and sliding onto his side of the bed, Leon felt a slight thrill course up his spine as he had debated on wearing some sort of sleep pants to bed but after that spike in Makoto’s heart monitor when he had spoken to him earlier (and Kirigiri’s helpful deductions, despite his feelings of discord towards her) gave Leon the urge to test the waters. Sleeping in just his boxers next to someone who he reluctantly had to admit was looking more attractive to him every day was definitely a bold move, but with Leon, it was go bold or go home. Without spending too much time questioning the reasoning behind his actions (such as the issues of sexuality, pent-up frustration, maybe he might just be over-thinking things?) Leon too drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, but I'm hoping there weren't too many errors. Leave me a comment to motivate me into writing more! (Who am I kidding, Leon and Makoto are my babes I need them to love each other so of course I'll write more!)


End file.
